Talk:Viper Bite
weapon skill calculations If Attack 200% were a DMG modifier for Viper Bite, a single SATA Viper Bite with minuet and attack food could easily do over 10,000 damage. So I'll remove that... >.> I've heard people say that attack is doubled for Viper Bite, but that's not the same thing as a modifier. But from reading the weapon skill description and from the damage I've seen from Viper Bite, I think it's not the attack that's doubled, I think it's just the end damage calculation that is doubled. I also think that this is not restricted to THF main. The only reason a WAR/THF can't do the same big SATA Viper Bite that THF can do, is the DEX modifier for Sneak Attack that is only applied to THF main. That has nothing to do with the Viper Bite weapon skill. Also another source I see does not have the DEX 30% modifier, so I'll put a verification tag there. --Beaux 06:01, 3 July 2007 (CDT) I am confused with regards to this WS; it seems to function differently to any other. I've run some calculations on it, and my damage output seems consistent with the idea that it has a DEX mod of ~100% but does not double final damage or anything like that. The reason that war/thf or anything can't do as much damage with it is because the D component of the Viper Bite formula will be very small unless you do have the THF SA(DEX) and TA(AGI) added "D" rendering the final damage very small; ((D + WSC + fSTR) * pDIF) * fTP D will be low because it's a dagger when no SATA is applied from a THF main, fSTR will be low for the same reason and fTP is 1. You need SATA to amplify it because you want to force that pDIF as high as it'll go since it is your only "multiplier". My calculations seem slightly off with the damage I'm doing unless I throw in WSC as 100% DEX... I'm not sure. I'm not sure whether to edit the main page since this is just speculation, but I *think* it has 100% DEX mod and does not double final damage or anything -- the output is far higher than I am experiencing whereas using my idea of 100% DEX mod and standard calculation seems to agree with my damage. --Raen Ryong 22:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Misconceptions and misinformation Clearing up some misconceptions on this page: First of all, to the first person stating if 200% ATK was a bonus they would do tremendous damage, ATK is used in a formula that caps at (now) 3.15 multiplier(with crit). You take your ATK and divide it by enemy's defense, and thats the ratio. It is quite obvious when using SAVB on too weak, that it is ATK: Since ATK is already capped vs Too Weak(if it is anyway) an SAVB will do the same damage as a simple SA. This is also shows what the misconception of Ryong is, the mod is not 100% DEX, it is simply that SA adds 100% of DEX as base damage to your WS. TA does the same with AGI. This is only for THF main ofcourse. --Chatokun 17:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) An 100% DEX mod would do different damage than the THF main SA/TA bonus. If you had 100 DEX; a WS with 100% DEX mod would add 83 damage at level 75; your THF main SA bonus would add 100 damage; examples are counting fSTR, fTP or pDif, merely the mod or the thf main sa/ta bonus so it's not the main thing. And yeah, I know how cRATIO works. The thing is, what does the description of "doubles damage" mean? All physical WSs are affected by Attack in the form of pDIF so... hmm. I'm going to run some tests on Viper Bite. --Raen Ryong 17:14, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Upon testing, it seems that the double damage it is referring to means to double your Attack for the next hit: VERY DIFFERENT FROM ATK 200% MOD. On targets where pdif is capped, as previously stated, weaponskill damage is identical to a normal hit. I removed "The two above statements may be inaccurate. I have noticed that using this weapon skill normally gives 10 TP, but on occasion will only give 5. When this happens, Viper Bite only does half its normal damage. Hence, I believe it is a two-hit weapon skill." because it is completely false. The person is obviously dual wielding and doesn't understand that you get a second hit from DW Fixing a few things. Viper Bite is actually a two-hit physical attack. I've seen it deal half damage with 5 TP plenty of times, 10 TP on normal hits. Both hits can critical- without Sneak Attack being involved, or only one can. (For example, I normally see 50ish damage on a 5TP Viper, 100-110 on a 10 TP Viper, or over 200 damage on a "crit" 10 TP Viper Bite. Poison Stacking? I'm guessing Viper Bite's 3 HP/tic poison stacks with other forms of poison, like Venom Bolt's 4 HP/tic. Anyone know for sure?--Snorglepuss (talk) 01:40, December 23, 2017 (UTC)